


JonDami Collection

by Katsukixxx



Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Damian, Latex, M/M, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Top Jon, Warning in each chapter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 不同章节前有不同注意OOC合集【x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Supersons #7  
> 相关字：Robby、少年泰坦  
> 其他标签：年龄操作（16x19），underage，坏男友？
> 
>  
> 
> #7里的乔实在是太帅了，感觉宝宝长大既会是个好男友，也会是个坏男友【  
> 等不及想看他长大！！
> 
> Underage注意！！OOC注意！！！！！

 

 

 

 

    从那以后，少年泰坦和乔纳森·肯特就被达米安划入了同等的烦人阶级。  
    这一帮人对着达米安软磨硬泡到了离乔的十三岁生日还有不到两个月的时候，乔终于被少年泰坦“提前录取”了。于是泰坦塔里有了超级小子的专属卧室。等到乔正式满了十三周岁，在野兽小子的策划下，众人在泰坦塔给他搞了一个隆重的生日趴。BB变作松鼠扒在乔的头顶，当着达米安的面大声说：“你可比十三岁的达米安要可爱多啦！”然后转过头来，用尾巴给了达米安一个“飞吻”：“我们也爱你哟，小罗！”  
    从此“小罗”这个称呼像是在超级小子的脑海里扎了根。乔纳森·肯特跟在达米安·韦恩的身后叽叽喳喳叫了三年。  
    “你该休息会儿了，小罗。”乔认真地说。  
    “再这么叫我，我就把你的舌头拔出来。”达米安读着平板上的数据，已经形成了自动回复般的条件反射。  
    “那你想让我怎么叫？罗？罗比？你又不让我在泰坦塔里叫你的名字。”超级小子一本正经地问。他坐在床边的地上叉开了腿，漫画零食散落了一地。他在泰坦塔里的房间没比在大都会的那个干净整洁到哪儿去。  
    “罗宾，或者去死。（Robin or die）”  
    “你不觉得‘去死’这个名字听起来有点儿太过分了吗？每次叫你的时候都像在让你去死。不过我打赌BB会喜欢这个的。”乔爽朗地笑了起来，伸出手把坐在对面地上的人拽了过来。  
    达米安像是什么儿童牵绳玩具一样被超级小子拉进了怀里，过程中习以为然地像个雕塑般纹丝不动。  
    如果把十岁的乔纳森·肯特比作幼犬，那十六岁的乔纳森·肯特已经能算是一只小狼犬了。  
    冷不零丁的，达米安感觉到狼犬在用尖牙轻咬他的耳垂。他还没来得及伸手挥开对方，一只手就灵活地解开了他的腰带。  
    “乔纳森·肯——”  
    “啊哦。”乔下巴蹭着他的肩膀摇了摇头，“泰坦塔内不许称呼名字，这可是你说的。”  
    “现在是放松时间。憋太久会坏的，这也是你教我的。”乔纳森穿着那件皱巴巴的、达米安不知道吐槽过多少次的品味糟糕的T恤衫，隐含恶劣地说，“今天是休息日。泰坦塔里没有人。”  
    达米安在对方隔着内裤握住自己的阴茎时发出一声恼怒的嘟囔，手中的平板狠狠地往身后的脑袋上砸过去，双腿却顺从地分开了。十六岁的少年像是一团过盛荷尔蒙的聚集体，吸收自太阳的能量使他比火炉还要炽热。达米安向后仰靠在了对方已然变得宽阔的肩膀上，他咬着口腔内壁的软肉，只有沉闷的鼻音在屋内响起。  
在达米安体内积累的快感要攀登到顶峰的同时，身后抵着他尾椎骨的热度热度也逐渐变得不容忽视。在乔成年之前没有插入式性爱，这是他们约好了的。少年低头用犬齿轻咬对方露出的咽喉部位，从喉咙里发出真的犹如狼犬般的低呜。就在达米安反手揪紧了那头黑发的时候，乔停下了。  
    “你还没说我该怎么叫你呢。”乔纳森沙哑着嗓子低声说。  
    若不是因为对方牢牢地握着他的阴茎，手掌的温度比完全勃起的性器的温度还要高，达米安此刻就要暴起了。乔从他的耳后吻到锁骨，含意明显地蹭着他的尾椎骨，“我该叫你什么，罗？罗比？小罗？”  
    “叫我达米安，你该死的……”达米安带着喘息说。  
    “可是你说，在塔里——”对方的声音已经明显带上了笑意。  
    他不再多犹豫，转变姿势咬上了那双喋喋不休的嘴唇：“我给你特权，叫我达米安，你这该死的乔纳森·肯特！”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

女装注意！Dirty Talk！  
与其说是play不如说是自我满足的变态合集。

没有逻辑可言。

年龄操作！乔性癖私设有！

  
本文中出现的所有角色都不属于我，只有绝对的OOC属于我。

 

 

 

“这也是伪装任务？”乔的眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，耳朵后面还夹着只原子笔。  
“脱了。”达米安以一种少见的快咽了气的语气说。  
“啥？”  
“帮我脱。”对方骑在他身上恶狠狠地说，同时一脚把他的笔记本电脑从床上踢了下去，“我一个人脱不下来。”  
不讲理。乔向后靠上枕头，举起手机：“行啊，我帮你Google一下，‘怎么脱下18世纪的超厚大裙摆’。老实说，你是从哪儿搞来的这一身？”  
“不关你的事，“达米安觉得自己要被胸衣勒得翻白眼了，“你不是正在研究这个吗，是时候实践一下了。”  
“我研究的十八世纪女性服饰对女性权益的影响，不是十八世纪女性服装史。顺便一说，就在你踢下去的那台电脑上，我辛辛苦苦写的论文很可能还没保存。”乔想到这儿，头疼似的捏了捏鼻梁。  
嘴上是一副抱怨的语气，乔却已经伸出手绕着达米安的腰部拍拍打打了好几圈：“这玩意儿怎么脱？它到底有几层？“

 

层层叠叠堆在腰上的厚重裙摆让人止不住地出汗。达米安下巴上的汗滴顺着他扬起的脖子往下，沿着胸前堆挤出的线条流到内衣里面去了。  
“你别动，小心扎着你。”乔正在从他身前的衬片上取下固定用的针头。他慢悠悠地解着，繁琐的服饰需要一层一层按条理地剥开，这倒是符合了他的兴致。  
除了胸衣紧得难受，不断溢出的汗水从他堆挤的胸部之间往下流，让人痒得要发狂。达米安所受过的那些规避情感的训练，在此时此刻一点儿用都派不上。  
乔倒是乐在其中。达米安早就摸清楚了这家伙的怪癖：越是整齐、越是成套的衣服，他越是想要剥开来。  
“狗屎。”达米安粗喘着气，打定主意以后再也不会做这种愚蠢至极的事。  
终于，乔取下了衬片，往床下一扔，随后伸手环过达米安的腰去解他背后的外裙绑带。接着达米安感到腰上一松，这着实让他感到多了份喘息的空间。谢天谢地，乔总算要开始解他的腰封了。  
“下一次，可别再搞成这样了。”怎么说还是有些心疼，乔一边说一边只能靠摸索研究怎么解开达米安背后的绳结。他的脸都快贴到达米安的腰封上了，鼻子总是会蹭上去，被刺绣花纹磨得心烦，直到他听到头顶传来一声低吟。  
达米安几乎是条件反射地捂住了自己的嘴。操他妈的！  
乔愣了两秒，试探性地握住达米安的腰往上推了推。结实的胸衣向上推挤着达米安已经酸痛的胸部肌肉，早早挺立起来的乳头被向里挤压，呻吟声漏出达米安的指缝。  
“你会疼吗？哪儿疼？”他看似关心地伸出手，从达米安的胸口将束紧了的胸衣向外拉开一点，还没等达米安送一口气，就松开手让它弹了回去。被放开压迫还没有一秒的乳头几乎要被按压进乳晕。达米安重重地咬着自己的指节才没失控地尖叫出声。  
乔纳森·肯特跟达米安在一起待了十年，从达米安身上学会最多的就是如何打破规矩，怎么使坏。达米安的恶劣性格不可避免地影响到了他。  
他直接扯断了达米安背后那个怎么也解不开的结，放出足够让对方喘息的容量又将剩下的绳子绑了回去。“你他妈——”达米安的咒骂还没说完就被调转了方向，变成是他背靠着床头了。  
那个氪星混血摘下眼镜摆好在床头柜上，“我们都清楚你今晚来的目的是什么，达米。”接着对方轻轻松松地将堆叠在一起的衬裙撕开。  
“啊噢，达米，”乔看着衬裙下露出的白色蕾丝内裤摇了摇头，“你可犯错了，十八世纪是没有内裤的。”  
“你他妈啥也不穿试试？”目的被挑明之后，达米安也不再假装，他一脚踹上乔的肩头，“穿成这样已经是给你面子了，小鬼！”  
乔听到这儿笑了起来，俯身给了他几个安抚性的吻。达米安仰起头，把温柔的接吻变成了凶狠的撕咬。  
“这也许是我祖母的祖母的祖母的衣服，你就这么毁了？”分开之后，达米安突然说。  
“它不是。衣物的新旧程度和缝制的手艺都是现代的。”乔抱着达米安分开的大腿，把头埋进层层叠叠的衬裙底下。  
达米安感到对方舌头的动作，低下头视线却被厚重的裙摆所完全遮挡，他突然觉得好笑：“这场景就像电视剧里那些贪婪的老贵族在操他的妓女。”  
“你可不是妓女。”乔抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，回想起达米安刚刚走进房间的时候，在大裙摆、蕾丝和镶金刺绣衬托下涨红了脸的样子，咧嘴笑了，“你像个渴望偷尝禁果的大家闺秀。表面上一副温文和雅的样子，骨子里已经按耐不住地想要被操了。告诉我，”他的手掌隔着内裤按上达米安已经完全勃起的阴茎，质地稍硬的蕾丝在性器上轻微的摩擦让人抓狂，“这感觉好吗，达米安？”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

2.

西装，年龄操作，Jon is about 18~19，Damian is around 21

 

 

达米安穿西装真的很好看。

乔躲在韦恩宅年终聚会上的一个角落里，手里端着一杯果汁。他虽然已经长得人高马大，可还是没有到合法饮酒的年龄。达米安来过，嘲笑般地往他手里塞进了这杯果汁，自己端着杯鸡尾酒走开了。

达米安穿了一身深灰色的西装，墨绿色的衬衫很配他的眼睛。他像他的父亲一样不爱打领带，但所有的扣子都扣上了直到最上面的一颗。韦恩家的基因似乎注定了让他们穿起西装来拥有宽肩窄腰，乔挠了挠头发，视线追随着达米安走过大厅。

他盯得出神了，竟然没发现达米安是朝着他走来。

“你在看什么？”达米安挑眉，同时举起杯子把剩下的酒水一饮而尽。剪裁贴身的西装外套被扯动着露出了一小段的手腕。

他在看什么？乔也不知道。他看到达米安一丝不苟折起的衬衫袖口，看到达米安反光的银制袖扣，看到达米安手腕上青色的血管蜿蜒着深入袖子里面。

他想要伸出手，顺着那血管往里探去。反握着那手腕，只是把手指伸进去。里面的皮肤会是冰凉的还是火热的？

“肯特？”达米安不着痕迹地踢了他一脚。

“啊、额，”乔回过神来，举了举还剩一半的杯子，“你们家果汁的劲儿可真大。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一发超快速无脑PWP【

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO  
> Alpha!乔X Omega!米  
> Mpreg  
> Latex（乳汁） + Omorashi （排尿）+ Nipple（乳头） Play
> 
> 请确认能够接受以上条件后再阅读

他们挤进了厕所隔间里。乔先把达米安推了进去，接着自己挤了进去，最后锁上了门。  
韦恩集团宴会层的厕所，大理石，熏香和光可鉴人的地板。还有亮堂堂的顶灯，乔一直不明白为什么要把厕所的光线搞得如此充足，就像有人拿着百老汇舞台上的探照灯，生怕你在撒尿的时候扶错了别人的小丁丁一样。  
不过现在乔理解了顶灯的好处了，明亮光线下达米安脸上以肉眼可见的速度增加的红晕和长睫毛在脸上投下的阴影，让乔觉着自己又硬了一分。  
“你要干什么。”都被人推进了厕所，达米安还在问这种话。  
“我闻到你的味道了，达米，”乔凑上去，从达米安的背后把他压在了墙上。嗯，虽然韦恩集团显然喜欢在厕所的装潢上浪费铺张，不过同时也干净得无可挑剔。“你有没有服用抑制剂？”  
“我当然有！”达米安用胳膊肘顶着他，十分不满，“你以为我是要人追着叮嘱吃药的小屁孩吗？”  
“别生气嘛，”那这空气中萦绕着的Omega信息素只能有一个来源了，乔心中得出了结论，他低头去咬达米安的耳朵，用犬齿磨着那条细细的软骨，“但我还是闻到你的味道了。我得确认一下。”  
乔说着，双手从背后环抱住达米安，直接扯开了对方的西装外套。Armani——或者是Gucci，乔并不是特别在意——的定制西装对他来说就像一张薄纸一样，有几颗扣子掉了下来，骨碌骨碌地从隔板下的缝隙滚到另一个隔间去了。没关系，他们可以之后再派达米安的秘书或者是别的什么人来捡回去。  
达米安没有规规矩矩地穿着三件套，里头那件马甲对于现在的他来说束缚太大。乔干脆把白衬衫也直接扯开了，达米安因此而挣扎起来：“等、我还要回宴会上去！”  
Alpha可不是这么想的。扯开的白衬衫里露出一件薄薄的棉质胸罩，柔顺地贴合着达米安的两块胸肌。乔把手指从胸口的缝隙里探进去，在手指触碰到乳头的时候达米安抑制不住地呻吟了一声，果不其然摸到的地方已经渗出了汁水。  
“你又开始泌乳反应了，达米，”乔贴在达米安的耳朵旁边说，声音低沉，“这样你还想要回到宴会上去？你想让大家都知道你是个怀着孕而且奶香四溢的Omega，看到你胸前被奶水洇出的水渍吗？”  
年下的Alpha因为Omega的怀孕，占有欲几乎要溢出极值。达米安呜咽了一声，他的意识从乔碰到他的乳头起就已经漫散开了。泌乳反应让他的乳房涨得生疼，挺立的乳尖因为他在宴会上的每一次动作而被西装隔着胸罩蹭着，让他痒得要发狂。达米安试图用大动作来造成一次较为剧烈的摩擦，至少让自己舒缓一下，却只是隔靴搔痒。乔的手指在他的乳晕上打着转，让他舒服得呻吟起来。  
“交给我吧。都交给我吧，亲爱的。”乔哄着他，让他在合上了的马桶盖上坐下，迅速地脱掉自己的外套挂在了门背面的挂钩上。达米安顺从了他的安排，任由乔掰开他的大腿，把自己塞到他的双腿之间。  
他们谈了三年恋爱，结婚两年，在此之前还纠缠了对方七八年，如果说有谁能让达米安完全放下戒心的话，或许就只有乔了。  
乔在宴会上远远地就捕捉到了达米安动作的不适。他的Omega需要他，于是乔抓了个达米安身边没人的间隙，就把他从宴会上扯了出来，塞进这个狭小——好吧，其实挺宽阔的厕所隔间里。  
现在乔挤在达米安的两腿之间，剥开对方的西装外套和衬衫，解开他的胸罩，那两只小小的乳房就裸露在乔的面前了。达米安的胸肌仍旧保持着坚挺的线条，视觉上乍一看没有什么变化，但摸上去已经变得柔软。乳晕周围稍稍鼓起，像十岁出头的小姑娘刚刚发育的胸部。乳头在经历过摩擦之后变得红润而硬挺，上面沾着达米安分泌出的乳汁在明亮的顶灯照射下闪闪发光。  
乔凑上去舔了舔其中一只，达米安差点儿就要尖叫了。这不是达米安的第一次泌乳反应，乔还记得第一次达米安憋红着脸来找他支支吾吾半天只能说出“胸口很难受”时的模样。但达米安的身体已经日渐变得敏感起来，经受过一场撩拨之后，任何的触碰都会对他产生别样的刺激。  
达米安满面潮红，一只手捂着自己的嘴，却忍不住要把胸口往乔的面前送。乔不想让达米安憋着，不过考虑到现在他们还在韦恩集团的厕所里，被人听见了总是不好的。  
“咬着我。”他把两只手指塞进达米安的嘴里，温热的口腔马上包裹住了他。然后乔低下头去，先是用虎口托了托达米安的一只乳房，再含住它，温柔地吮吸起来。  
达米安咬着乔的手指，发出含糊不清的惊叫。他的胸部因为乔的按压产生刺痛，又因为乔的吮吸而产生愉悦的快感。  
乔吸了两下，就把泌乳反应产生的乳汁都吸出来了。剩下的要等小宝宝出生之后才会接着溢出来。乔把乳晕周边的奶渍也舔干净，然后去吸另一只。达米安突然抓着他的头发，咬咬他的指节，像是在提醒他什么。  
乔马上就心领神会。他把手指从达米安的嘴里抽出来，快速地解开了达米安的皮带，然后托着他的屁股把他的裤子脱了下来。  
Omega在产生快感时，后穴就容易开始分泌润滑，哪怕达米安服用了抑制剂。衣服扯坏了还能披上乔的外套，为了让达米安等会儿能够至少做个道别再离开宴会，这条裤子可得保住。  
乔脱下达米安的内裤时，已经有湿淋淋的液体粘在上面了。达米安坐回马桶盖上的时候从后穴里挤出了一小滩透明的润滑。他没有意识到，但乔可是看得一清二楚。  
于是他没再把手指塞回达米安的嘴里，而是一边吸着他的另一只乳房，一边把手指伸进了他的后穴里。达米安大声地呻吟了起来，如果现在厕所门外有人，那他肯定都听见了。  
显然达米安也意识到了这一点，他马上咬紧自己的嘴唇，手指扯着乔的头发想让他停下。而且乔却只是把第三根手指也伸进了达米安的后穴里，然后往内又探进了一个指节。达米安从鼻腔里发出“呜呜”的声音，像是一只受尽了欺辱的小动物。  
虽然达米安的孕期已经进入了稳定的阶段，但他还是不想让乔插进来。他害怕，说不出原因的害怕。可能是肚子里多了一团生命让他变得情绪多样。  
空气里浓重的熏香很好的掩盖了达米安释放出的大量Omega信息素，乔突然要感谢韦恩集团的铺张浪费了。达米安挺立的阴茎贴在乔的衬衫上，他隔着一层布料都能感觉到那根阴茎的火热。而乔自己也没好受到哪儿去，他的老二还被禁锢在他的裤子里呢。  
随着乔手指的深入，他的Omega颤抖起来。乔知道达米安的顾虑，他不会真的插进去的。虽然现在事态发展得有些超出预料，但乔一开始只是想帮达米安解决一下他的泌乳反应而已。  
他舔着达米安的乳头向上望去，达米安的眼角已经变得红红的了。而对达米安来说，乔含着他的乳头，抬起那双蓝眼睛看向他的景象给了他另一场冲击。Omega又是一阵颤抖，垂在马桶两旁的小腿不自觉地要缠上乔的腰。  
“来吧，”乔伸出舌头，舔干净了粘在他嘴唇上的最后一点乳汁，“我来帮你射出来，然后我们就回去。”  
这太简单了。他的手指在达米安的后穴里抠挖着，挤出更多的体液，达米安的脚尖就绷直了，脚后跟不住地踢着他的后腰。然后乔的一只手不过只是达米安的阴茎上稍微撸动了几下，达米安就小声地尖叫着射了出来。  
乔抽出纸巾帮达米安擦拭干净，给他扣上胸罩整好衣服，然后取来了他的裤子要帮他套上。达米安却一动不动。  
乔以为达米安还在因为高潮的快感而站不起身子，于是他伸手去要将达米安扶起来，却被对方拍开。  
乔正惊异着，只见达米安脸红得更厉害了，用手捂着自己的下体，膝盖都并到了一起。  
“我要、”在乔的注视下，达米安难以吐出这几个词，“上厕所……”  
大概是宴会上喝了太多用来假装酒精的碳酸饮料，尿意在射精的欲望被释放之后紧接着来了。看着他的Omega为此而扭捏害羞的模样，真是让乔觉得他可爱极了。  
于是乔不由分说地将达米安扯了起来，掀开马桶盖，达米安推着乔搂在他腰上的手臂，强壮的手臂纹丝不动地揽着他，尿意在达米安被迫站起来的瞬间再也难以抑制。  
乔替达米安扶着他的阴茎对准马桶，亲了亲他的耳朵：“你在害羞什么呢，等你肚子再大一点，多得是时候得我带你上厕所。”  
他贴在达米安的耳边发出给小孩把尿似的“嘘、嘘”的声音，达米安再也忍不住了。他咬紧嘴唇发出抗拒的声音，手指揪紧了乔白衬衫的袖子，淡黄的尿液不一会儿便从乔握着的阴茎里流出来。年长的那个憋屈地眨了眨他的绿眼睛，堆积在眼角的泪水模糊了他的视线。


End file.
